El lenguaje de las flores: Azalea, templanza
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Q no gusta de cosas caras a menos que se trate de sus computadoras y ni siquiera gusta de entregarles armas ostentosas a sus dobles oh. A Q no le importa que los granos de su café sean colombianos o que sean la cosa más cara que le hayan dado, lo único que le importa es tener el calor residual en las manos y el aroma suave del té envolviendolo.
**Este one-shot es parte de mi serie "el lenguaje de las flores" que son drabbles y one-shots de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**

* * *

Usualmente, Bond no trataría de comenzar algún tipo de relación con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, mucho menos alguien tan primordial como su Quartermaster, el asunto es que Q es extrañamente irresistible. En sus cardigans de colores opacos y sus corbatas de universidades a las que nunca ha asistido, con su estúpida taza personalizada para el trabajo y su cerebro hecho para poner en vergüenza el intelecto del resto de la humanidad.

Usualmente, Bond está atraído a mujeres peligrosas; vestidos negros y verettas en el muslo. Q, es un nuevo tipo de peligroso, el tipo de peligroso que no tiene que moverse de su asiento y su taza de earl grey para arruinarte la vida a alguien o para causar unas cuantas guerras si quisiera.

Bond se siente extrañamente atraído a ese tipo de nuevo peligro que jamás había considerado y decide que la cara bonita del nuevo Q vale la pena el riesgo.

Él empieza con invitarle un trago, de la forma en que ha conseguido el número de miles de chicas en el pasado.

"Q," murmura el rubio, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus codos en la mesa llena de basura tecnológica de su Quartermaster "Es tarde, pero la noche es joven ¿Quieres ir por un trago en el bar de al lado cuando termines? El whisky de ahí es medianamente decente" Bond se asegura de sonreír cuando pregunta; de abrir sus ojos un poco y de acercar su rostro al cuello del chico más joven. Lo suficiente como para crear un ambiente más cercano que el estrictamente hecho para las relaciones de trabajo, pero dando el espacio necesario para no tensar a su compañero.

"007" Gruñe el moreno sin quitar la vista de su computadora "Me imagino que no tenías idea y espero que lo consideres la próxima vez que intentes hacerme perder el tiempo otra vez, pero yo nunca bebo alcohol, mucho menos whisky"

El chico levanta los ojos por un momento, dirigiéndole una mirada sebera de fríos irises verde. Cierra su computadora y la guarda en un bolso negro junto con unas cuantas memorias móviles, se envuelve a sí mismo en su parca demasiado grande y comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta "Mi turno terminó hace una hora" Añade "Hazme el favor de salir de mi oficina para que pueda cerrar"

Bond se marcha, por supuesto, una salida estratégica que no quiere decir que se haya rendido.

Unos cuantos días después, Bond se levanta especialmente temprano, mucho antes de lo que su Quartermaster lo haría para llegar al Q Branch antes que el resto del MI6 y reorganizar todo para sus subordinados. Se preocupa de usar esa única colonia a la que Q ha reaccionado de forma diferente y se viste en su mejor traje negro, solo porque Q parece apreciar los colores más sobrios en la ropa, notando el frio del invierno, Bond añade un par de guantes de cuero, una bufanda pesada a su conjunto y sale de su departamento temblando a penas por el cambio de temperatura.

En el camino a las oficinas, para en uno de los mejores cafés de la ciudad y pide un expreso doble con tres de azúcar. Lo único que se le ocurre que cualquier madrugador podría apreciar no importa qué y sonríe hasta que llega al MI6.

En las oficinas se encuentra con Q en medio del camino, temblando un poco y suspirando mientras abraza su bolso negro a su cadera.

"Q." Le saluda "Buenos días"

"Buenos días" Responde Q entre dientes, tratando de no tiritar por el frio del invierno en Inglaterra.

Bond supone que está es su oportunidad "Te traje un café" Sonríe, todo dientes blancos "No sabía cómo te gusta así que solo te traje lo más fuerte que me dieron en granos colombianos"

Q toma el café con temblorosas manos enguantadas y una sonrisa falsa, que Bond obviamente nota con un deje de decepción, sin embargo, el calor residual de la copa de cartón hacen que el chico suspire con satisfacción. Bond toma una decisión rápida y envuelve su bufanda en el cuello de Q.

"Gracias, Bond" Sonríe su Quartermaster, está vez de forma sincera. "Realmente necesitaba eso"

Cuando James regresa a la oficina unas cuantas horas después de una misión relativamente rápida. Se encuentra con una de las subordinadas de Q sentada frente a una tableta electrónica y distraídamente bebiendo del café que Bond le dio esa mañana al más joven.

"¿El Quartermaster te dio ese café?" Le pregunta a la chica tratando de sonar natural.

"Si" Responde la chica "Aparentemente uno de los doble oh se lo dio está mañana" Comenta "Pero Q no bebe café, mucho menos tan cargado. No le gusta cómo afecta su comportamiento" Añade "Si me lo pregunta, es ridículo, no hay nada mejor que un buen café en la mañana y este es el mejor que he probado"

"Espero que sea el mejor" Resopla Bond exasperado "Porque ese café está completamente por sobre tu paga"

Con eso Bond deja a la chica y se dirige a la oficina de Q. Tenso y molesto por el esfuerzo que usualmente no haría por nadie.

Pero al entrar encuentra a Q aun vestido en su parca, bebiendo de su taza Q10 y enterrando su nariz cómodamente en la bufanda que probablemente no se ha quitado desde la mañana.

Bond no dice nada por un rato, hasta que Q lo mira con ojos cálidos a través de sus lentes gruesos. "Q" Su voz lo traiciona, sonando demasiado profunda "Terminé con la misión, te enviaré el informe en la mañana y te agradará saber que está vez no rompí ninguno de tus juguetes"

"Gracias, 007" Sonríe Q y de repente Bond se siente suertudo.

"Así que ¿Qué dices sobre esa copa?"

Q Se ríe en su cara, ojos brillantes "No" Le responde cortante "Todavía no bebo, Bond. Tal vez deberías preguntarle a la señorita Moneypenny, hace poco la oí decir que le haría bien una copa de buen escoses"

Bond frunce el ceño pero asiente de todas formas.

Esa noche entre margaritas y alcohol medio decente Eve lo mira como si fuera un idiota "Pensé que eras más listo" Le reclama la morena "Q no es como una de tus chicas, tal vez si le prestaras más atención conseguirías algo".

Bond ni siquiera tiene que empezar a prestarle atención, él ya conoce a Q como a la palma de su mano y al mapa de sus propias cicatrices. Lo único que tiene que hacer es dejar de ver a Q como si fuera una de sus conquistas de una noche.

Porque Q no bebe y jamás le aceptará una de sus citas en el bar de al lado, Q no bebe café y siempre terminará entregándole su café a uno de sus subordinados y ciertamente Q jamás va a reaccionar a una de sus sonrisas falsas hechas para hacer que las esposas de los capos de la mafia le digan todo lo que quiere saber.

Q está hecho de ropa cálida y el sabor suave del earl grey, de la comodidad de todo perfectamente equilibrado y en armonía. Q no gusta de cosas caras a menos que se trate de sus computadoras y ni siquiera gusta de entregarles armas ostentosas a sus dobles oh. A Q no le importa que los granos de su café sean colombianos o que sean la cosa más cara que le hayan dado, lo único que le importa es tener el calor residual en las manos y el aroma suave del té envolviendolo.

Unos días después Bond encuentra un pequeño lugar en el centro de Londres. Ahí le venden un té de jazmín de precio moderado y de olor suave y dulce. La anciana regordeta que atiende en la tienda le sonríe y envuelve el vaso de cartón en una adorable caja color rosa y añade galletas de champaña envueltas en papel para llevar azul.

Cuando Q lo recibe, lo hace con una sonrisa real, aun llevando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello delgado y le agradece con un beso en la mejilla.

"Hoy tienes que asesinar a uno de los nuestros" Le dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "Uno de mis subordinados se está portando mal y le está entregando información clasificada a los rusos"

Bond asiente solemne y se da la vuelta. Q sostiene su hombro con su mano izquierda y lo mira a los ojos "Hay un café a unas cuantas calles de aquí que sirve un té decente y que vende alcohol en la tarde, si no destruyes mis juguetes tal vez podríamos ir después de que termines con tu misión"

"Voy a tratar" Responde él "Sabes que me cuesta no hacer explotar las cosas, tal vez deberías darme ese lápiz explosivo solo para mantenerme a raya"

"Si te portas bien tal vez lo haga" Le responde el moreno con una expresión ridículamente seria.

Entonces Q lo besa a centímetros de la comisura de los labios y Bond decide que puede matar a un hombre sin tener que hacer explotar algo.

* * *

 **Así que templanza básicamente quiere decir sobriedad y equilibrio, el evitar los excesos y los vicios. Q se me vino a la cabeza de inmediato y me enamoré con la idea de un tradicional pero usualmente vicioso Bond teniendo que adaptarse a Q que es más o menos sobrio y recatado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que los personajes hayan salido medianamente on-character. Es mi primera vez siquiera intentando con el fandom de James Bond así que tal vez no sea el caso.**


End file.
